


【骸白/纲白】午夜阳光

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 原著衍生
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro, Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纷争女神白兰bu

沢田纲吉走进特殊病房，手上拿着一把细长的手术刀。白兰躺在床上，还没有任何醒来的迹象。他身上穿着之前决战的战斗服，内伤和外伤都已经过简单处理。那件紧身的战斗服早已变得皱皱巴巴，不过由于特殊的材质并没有被冲击力完全撕裂。X Burner的火炎在衣料上产生道道焦黑的痕迹，倒仿佛要将人四分五裂一般。白兰全身的皮肤也遭遇了严重的烧伤，但是经过晴炎的附着已经在缓慢愈合——起码能看出个人像。双方到最后都毫无保留了吗……他轻轻叹了口气，这也是理所当然的。

纲吉俯下身，开始用手术刀一点点割开白兰的衣服；拉链的咬合处已经完全损坏。从裤脚一点点往上，同时依次挑断束缚绑带。纲吉这才意识到这件衣服实在太轻薄了，看上去将人包裹得密不透风，但实际摸着几乎感觉不到厚度。他的手触过白兰逐渐裸露出的小腿、膝盖、大腿，淤青和伤痕比比皆是——他的动作忽然滞住了，握着手术刀的手不由自主地攥紧。白兰的身体还是温暖的——前不久刚遭受过致命的毁坏——可他现在还在呼吸。不自觉加重了力道，在处理到腰上的部分时，纲吉几乎是一刀划破对方胸前摇摇欲坠的衣料。他的动作开始变得激烈，想要尽快剔除一切阻碍似地，又想要控诉已经无法挽回的局面似地，拉动、撕扯、割裂……衣不蔽体的白兰、昏迷不醒的白兰、一败涂地的白兰——可他还活着，他活了下来……

床上的人安静地躺着，纲吉的一系列失礼而粗暴的动作没有给他造成任何物理上的影响。事实上，因为他的力道折衷，理智让他终于还是控制在仅对衣料的一番没来由的蹂躏。太荒谬了，纲吉鄙夷地想着，他觉得自己的行为实在是滑稽又可笑。但此刻的白兰于他却真实的可怕，那才是最荒谬的部分。他几乎按耐不住要去听他的心跳声，去感受他那闻所未闻的微弱的鼻息。

“要处决的犯人……无所谓他穿什么吧？”

清冷的声音忽然在空旷的室内回荡起。纲吉循声望去，六道骸斜靠在门边，眼角含着嘲讽意味。交叉环抱的手臂里携着标志性的三叉戟。他看着他们好久了，看着白兰无知无觉地躺着，看着纲吉如何在白兰面前失控。

“我并不打算处决这个人，”纲吉平静地说完，又低下头去将白兰剩下的衣料悉数除去，这次动作收敛了很多，“现在一切已经结束了。”

“没有结束，”骸径直走到床边，居高临下地俯视着床上的人。波澜不惊的眸中透着隐隐的不屑，“只要还有一个黑手党活着，事情就永远没有结束。”

“那只是于你的意义。而且我知道，骸，你想表达的并非字面意义。”

骸的视线落在白兰的小腹，又一路上移，像在审视一样结构复杂而令人头疼的物品，无从触碰；嫌恶而着迷，冷蔑而焦炙。而白兰以一种放松的姿势平躺，无欲无求，仿佛对周遭的一切置若罔闻。他的胸口随浅浅的呼吸起伏着。

“我会杀了他，”骸像是着了魔一般久久凝视那具躯体，语气凛冽。纲吉不轻不重地放下手术刀，可还是难掩一时的内心波动而弄出了声响。骸收回了目光，像陈述客观事实一样故作轻松地说道：“既然你不打算动手——我倒还蛮庆幸的，毕竟白兰一直都是我的猎物之一。”

“骸，你不明白，”纲吉显得很苦恼，他用手扯松了系着的领带，觉得喉咙干涩得厉害。他不由自主地加重了语气并强调道，“我要白兰活着——我会保证他活着。”

“你要他活着无异于将他毁灭。他和他所谓的‘游戏’给我们造成了多少麻烦你心里清楚，而且复仇者大概也会追究。你又能为他做什么？现在的他不过是一个束手无策的失败者罢了——毫无存在意义和价值。”

纲吉一把揪住骸的衣领，神色愠怒，压低了声调毫不犹豫地回击：“唯独在这件事，骸，你没有妄下论断的资格。”

骸却一时没有去抵挡，漫不经心地注视着对方怒容，再开口时倒像是调侃：

“这个世界变成你想要的样子了吗？”

“你忘记这个男人的所作所为了吗？”

纲吉怔在原地，不久便泄力松开了手，慢慢垂下头去。病号服还没有送来，他把被子稍稍拉高盖住白兰的肚子。他不想再被在有关白兰和世界的问题上质问了，他已经疲于伦理道德与私欲之间的平衡。他只想在有限的时间和被赋予的能力中，守护他能守护、愿意守护的一切事物——而白兰不在那个宽广的范畴里。一切都在矛盾中无限循环，因为守护是需要付出代价的，也势必时刻会被纲常拘束。但纲吉要他活着，不仅仅是为了“守护”，他的心情甚至和“守护”相去甚远。纲吉伸出手，小心翼翼地贴上白兰的面颊，表情在那一刻显出惆怅和无奈。

“我爱他。即使他所做的一切都不可饶恕——是的，也即使他曾经真的想要杀死我。我们现在扯平了——不，我们永远无法两清。因为我爱白兰。”

骸不着痕迹地皱起眉。他并不感到惊讶，但纲吉的表情令他开始烦躁。他当然不承认自己在嫉妒。把白兰和“爱”扯上边……简直荒谬至极。然而纲吉的告白又是那么自然。只是骸不觉得白兰需要这种感情，他确实是寂寞而独异的，他的任性和疯狂让他随时可以脱离任何一种名义上的关系。骸对此很清楚，而白兰对于他来说确实也是无可比拟的“特殊的存在”。他注定与他纠缚厮杀，他们有着不共戴天的根源。他无法忘记白兰的笑容和声线，张狂、无谓、傲慢、挑逗，即便不是刻意回忆起，也令他常常心生焦灼甚至疼痛。他感到自己在被影响、被辐射、被牵缠，又荒诞地像对一种腾空寂寥的飘渺感上了瘾。起先厌恶着点点沉坠下去，在于地狱和轮回的黑暗狭道的另一端，终于变成无言的、肃杀的迷恋和嗜求。

“爱？”骸冷笑道，“你还是一如既往的天真……”

纲吉意外地没有马上反驳，他立刻察觉到对方脸上微妙的表情变化。骸像终于产生了难以言喻的顾忌一般，手指敲打着武器的柱身，像在激烈地思考着什么。纲吉此刻却反而冷静了下来。他意识到骸对白兰的执念不容小视，而他需要正视这种不安和威胁。可纲吉的人道主义精神已经让他一再退让，因为他尊重白兰，他乐意最大限度的妥协。纲吉承认他在一段感情中的确总抱着“天真的”、“细腻的”期望，以一种正人君子的姿态和绅士的交往准则去接触心爱之人，体恤的、顾他的、耐心的、怀揣感激的，而他也知道这在他和白兰之间是绝对不适用的；无望而无为的恋爱。然而纲吉只是无法打破他对自我的束缚，比如因为长久以来动了真情以及不想把当下处于弱势地位的白兰置于闲言碎语中去的保护欲，而在情敌面前将自己的心思全盘托出。纲吉知道这很愚蠢，但他不得不这样做。但也正因为“对手“是骸，才让他可以更加明确自己的立场。虽然他没办法做到像骸那样毫不犹豫的出手——在这点上，他承认骸和白兰很像。

“骸，在自欺欺人的是你。你完全没必要给自己制造多余的幻象。你从来就没有放下过那个人。”

“你现在难道想让我参与到那种无聊的“恋爱游戏”中去吗？我说过，白兰是我的猎物，仅此而已。“

事实上，骸一直对决战的结果耿耿于怀。虽然他承认十年前的纲吉的能力，也确实为此而惊叹。但对于将白兰从身心上“彻底毁灭”的人是纲吉，却并不是他所期待的收场。以当时的实况，谁也不曾预料到接下来会发生什么，那一战本来就过于异常和震撼了。当然，牵扯到一种更大的时间和宇宙层面上的秩序，结果和他的期待已经没有多少关联了。但是世界终归还是被白兰抢走并大肆践踏了一番，而他却没能在夺回和干涉的过程中介入更多，这是他对自己的不满——卧底行动是他最不愿多去回想的惨败。他仇视复仇者，怨恨黑手党之间的一切勾当，但却从一开始就没有任何抽身的可能。然后在无尽的杀戮、等待、困顿、滞留中，他遇到了白兰。他遇到了一个轻易便动摇了他心神的宿敌，而轮回的因果是致命的。骸无法否认，他再也没能忘记那双总是含着笑意和从深处射出乖戾和疯狂的眼睛，以及眼眶下那枚显眼的标志性刺青。他记得白兰注视着这个世界的样子，他忘了自己注视着他时的表情——他几乎在那一瞬沦陷，爱与死亡与诅咒同时从心底漫上来。

“那又为什么执着于将白兰置于死地？你明明并不想做到那种程度，你知道自己在说谎。骸，你承不承认和我无关，我对白兰的心情也是我的事，但我不想再被你这种言不由衷的虚伪的态度困扰！仅仅是听你那般谈论白兰都让我无法忍受，太痛苦了，我们都是……”

纲吉紧接着情绪激动地宣泄了一大通，骸自始至终都面无表情地像是在听，又像是从一开始就嗤之以鼻。他将三叉戟握紧，深吸了一口气，忽然将视线投向窗外。早春的樱花开了，是淡淡的粉白色，花蕊随风颤颤地抖动着，娇嫩而柔软，不堪一击……他的脑海中忽然浮现出白兰站在树下的场景，被抖落一身的花瓣，笑着、笑着，他哭了。寂寂地低垂了视线，看向他那被花瓣泯没了的双手……

“所以说……为什么？”

“因为他是卑鄙的黑手党，”骸别开目光，显然不想再和纲吉周旋下去，心不在焉地诡辩道，“光这一点对我来说就足够了。”

“出去，骸。”

纲吉的声调骤然沉了下来。骸看着眼前终于显出真正怒意的男人，冷笑着转过身朝门口迈了一步，下一秒便径直挑起戟尖向对方攻击。纲吉闪身躲过，不假思索地挥拳反击。头顶的白炽灯在打斗中被击碎，灯罩碎片洋洋洒洒落了白兰一身。纲吉一惊，立刻将打斗的方向引离病床。室内的炎压升高了，但纲吉还没有进入完全的死气模式。靛蓝和橙色的火炎胶着碰撞的气流冲破了玻璃，谁也没有停手的意思。他们没有使用任何特定的招式，只是在以原始的格斗方式较量拉锯。没有计谋、不参斗志，只是发泄似地攻击，闹剧一般又混杂着不可调和的矛盾纠葛——

沢田纲吉和六道骸最后被前来制止的护士长和CEDEF赶出了病房。几个护士留下来收拾残局，谁也没注意到床上的人此刻已经缓缓睁开了眼。裸露的肌肤长时间接触微凉的空气，让白兰在清醒后条件反射地打了个冷颤。困意似乎还没消去，四肢一时僵硬地无法动弹。他滞疑地盯着天花板，过了好久才张了张嘴。

“好冷……”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 病房密会

六道骸走进特殊病房，意外地发现白兰已经醒了。他坐在床上，好像本来正对着窗外的景色发呆，听到门边的响动才转过头。月亮在树隙间滑动，一高一低；风摇曳满枝的樱花。逆光的缘故使白兰的面容稍显晦暗，但骸看得分明，连同对方表情中那一闪而过的惚恍和落寞。时间已将近午夜；骸的计划被打乱了。他原本只想不被打扰地看看白兰的情况。他对他的在意程度常常超出他自己认定和行动的范围，骸慢慢意识到了这一点。上午和沢田纲吉打得那一架也并非形同虚设，双方似乎都有了各自的决定。

“骸君……”

白兰显得有些惊讶，只缓缓念出了他的名字便顿住了。一般当白兰在某一刻对下一步行动露出困惑或意外的表情，多半是为了“增加事件进行的乐趣”的伪装。但现在骸觉得并非如此，白兰的迟疑和怠慢让那些平日在他们之间惯常发生的冷嘲热讽都失去了原有的意义和效果。骸一时陷入了沉默，有一瞬间一个古怪的想法忽然在他的脑海中乍现：如果他们不是敌人，他们会成为什么？他将不再是六道骸，而他也将不再是白兰，一个声音在他心底迅速给出了答案。他们的生存意义从不曾被这层关系束缚，但当暂时凭借现实因素而脱离了敌对的身份后，他们又该以怎样的态度面对对方？骸不认为失败后的白兰，他的立场会有任何质的改变：它可以降至为零，成为不再被执念驱动的一种自然的存在，但一定不会越过那条底线——身为黑手党，或对所谓“正派思想”的无限挑战以及对秩序的颠覆的自觉。骸从一开始就发觉他们的立场有微妙的重叠。虽然似乎没有无法逾越的鸿沟，但又常常不能相互共融，加之性格的不和……骸难以想象如果当他们不再是“自己”。停止对彼此冷静而锋锐的审视，那样的相处模式才是比幻觉更虚无缥缈的东西。

“身体……已经没事了吗？”

骸从门前的阴影中走出来，在床前站定。摇曳的花影打在他身上；白兰的手在月光中衬着身下的床单几乎白得透明。他已经恢复了常态，嘴角上扬露出淡淡的笑容。

“应该是的，大概。不过真是不可思议呢，之前被纲吉君打得那么惨……”

“因为你低估了他的可能性，”骸漠然地扫了他一眼，道，“你还觉得自己是不可战胜的吗？仅凭着异于常人的经验，在现世未必完全行得通。这和规则没有关系，是人类会在某一刻为信念倾尽所有的可能——虽然是冲动的、感性的。我确实承认沢田纲吉的实力，这是无可厚非的。而且他所拥有的并不仅仅是力量。在这件事上，他只不过让你意识到了这个平常的再普通不过的事实。”

“尽管在心里嘲笑吧，骸君，你现在一定很想这么做，”白兰轻哼了一声，没有再去看对方。他屈起一条腿，微微后仰了身子以双臂支在身后，将目光随意地抛向天花板，悠悠说道，“这并不是需要被意识到的事。不，这根本对我来说就毫无意义啊。欲望和执念没能得逞罢了，是毋庸置疑的完败。纲吉君只不过向我展示了另一种层面上的’意志的强度‘，只是之前都没有好好去理解而已。不过也完全没料到尤尼最后会真的选择依照人道精神去赴死。哈哈……”

他的笑声中夹杂了些烦躁，骸听出来了。几乎在同一时刻让他更加确信，白兰一直以来实在都离地面太远了。远到荒谬地抵消活着的实感，又远到无限消解死亡迫近的阴影。他从来就没想要回归某处，他也不需要被说服、被规训、被引领。他悬浮在一个巨大的由自我意识构建起的悖德的失乐园中，他的欲望是发散的，然而却没有根。但现实世界的支脉又在同一时刻牢牢地交叉穿刺过他的肉体和灵魂，拉扯着、缠绞着，他不反抗，“乐观”而狂妄地将那视作来自于自己的掌控。白兰不需要去思考“我是谁”、“我从哪里来”、“或到哪里去”诸如此类的人类的终极存在困境，他已经在以一种极亲密的通过记忆伸展的方式感知着一切和现存一切之外的超乎想象的事物，当下的世界于是也同他的心脏一起跳动着。在骸看来，那是白兰自愿而有效地施予自己的一种胜过生与死、感官与情感的终极幻术。那也让他活得比任何人都真实。

在骸眼里，以及他们实际相处的关系中，白兰并没有那么复杂。认识到有关白兰的意识形态和存在意义，于骸而言就像纯粹地阅读一本落到他手中的书。他直观白兰展现给他的表面的冰山一角：狂妄、利己、私欲横行的黑手党，也理解白兰那难以言喻的寂寞、疯狂与作为一个困兽似的人类对于超现实意义的诉求。白兰对他没有杀意，只有出于自己的目的，而那目的从很大程度上甚至还非针对他个人，而是觊觎着整个彭格列家族。而骸既对白兰保持着新鲜的杀意，他的目的却是想将宿敌的关系变得更加模糊暧昧，绝不崩裂也不溶解。对白兰理解得过于透彻，就像对禁忌发起永恒的挑战。然而骸并不觉得自己的立场和沢田纲吉有什么不同，而他们的目的是背道而驰却终将殊途同归的。白兰只会选择他们之中的一个，但他更可能选择死亡。骸于是也想赋予白兰真正的死亡。这和对方当时儿戏一般对他抛出的“真正的死亡“的威胁完全不同，更无关复仇：他要白兰作为白兰而活着，他爱着那样的白兰，激烈地、偏执地，然后在两人坠入深渊之前，他要白兰在他的臂弯里平静地死去。那样一切都不再是幻觉，所有幻术的痕迹、地狱的烈焰，都将被白兰的鲜血冲刷得片甲不留。

骸也深深地迷恋着白兰的笑容。在白兰微笑的时候，骸希望他保持沉默。这样他就可以有更多注视着他的时间而不去被细微的理智的思考打搅。说到底，那一瞬的妄念便是：他想让白兰属于自己，他要将那个高傲而失常的人占为己有——不择手段，但却根本无计可施。但正因为当前已然尘埃落定，一切都才只是开始。虽然白兰的“兴致”会让事情突然快进或倒退到匪夷所思的地步，就像游戏的中场休息，亦或是犯规出局。骸并不觉得绝望或痛苦，他蠢蠢欲动，渴求着、徘徊着。当渴求远大于痛苦，痛苦便只成了附属品。他们之间独一无二的羁绊，终于成为了骸憎恶同时深爱白兰的最无可辩驳的理由。

“骸君～”

骸从思考中回过神，发现白兰在叫他。声调已经完全剔除了刚才的焦躁，洋溢着愉快和轻松。

“骸君，过来。坐在我身边好吗？”

白兰已经往旁边挪开了一些。骸刚在床边坐下，白兰便主动靠了过来擅自将脑袋轻轻搁在他肩头。动作是那样自然，就像普通的情侣间的举动。骸觉得这样的白兰可爱得让人无奈。

“对我如此放松戒备真的好吗？”骸笑道，然而眼睛中并没有笑意，“不过也已经不用再勉强了。现状，无论你什么时候接受，都是无法更改的现状。”

“虽然需要时间，但我并不是为了要认清所谓的事实，”白兰慢条斯理地说着，“而且比起后续再想要去获取的东西，骸君认为现在的我还能失去什么呢？”

“什么也不会失去，”骸揶揄道，他敛起了笑容，语气却是前所未有的温柔，“因为你已经一无所有了。”

“所以说，这一瞬间感觉轻松了不少呢，”他笑得轻慢而天真。

白兰果然就是为当下而存在的，骸不由在心中感叹道。他太过理想又太完美主义了，又恰好顽固不化地追求着它们的反面：切实和经验。所以白兰从不会感到困窘或畏惧，他的身前身后，不论是由物质堆砌而成的金殿还是权利垮台后的断壁残垣，甚至连同虚无本身，于他都适时地成为了一种极致的消遣。

“也许会失去纲吉君对我的感情也说不定？”

过了一会儿，白兰才又玩味地提起这么一句。骸知道纲吉的情感是绝对瞒不住的，敏感如白兰，他向来都猜得透也假设得准，但也仅此而已了。因为他并不首选回应或先行地为此而顾虑什么。

“我对此不发表任何意见。”

白兰在骸话音刚落时便发出了一声轻笑。他微微扬起脖子，似乎是因为保持同一个姿势有些累了，但又很快靠了上来。意味不明地亲呢地将重量放在骸肩上，在他面前表现出了一种出乎意料的坦然和无忌。骸一时感到心动，他抬起手臂环绕上他的肩，搂着。白兰只余光一瞥，又不自觉地笑出了声。

“骸君的行为总是出人意料呢。为什么要对我这么做？如果只是一时兴起的话，不回答也没关系。”

白兰看来并不理解他的心思，骸无奈又有些好笑地想。他知道“爱情”是什么，甚至可以为此给出各个世界中的千百种定义，但是他不理解“爱意”。然而骸反而觉得白兰在这方面表现得既世故又天真，怠慢却积极无比，是不解风情的风情。再带上他那与生俱来的轻佻和玩世不恭，白兰的孩子气在此刻体现得淋漓尽致。

“如果我不回答，你又会胡思乱想些什么呢？”骸逗他道，戴着手套的手隔着衣料摩挲着白兰的皮肤，像抚弄一只即将睡着而隐去攻击性的狐狸。白兰这时忽然抬起头，一双被月光浸得通透的紫眸灼灼地看向骸，平静地说道：

“因为感觉接下来骸君就要告白了。”

骸注视了他一阵，抬起空着的一只手挑起对方下巴，调笑道：“哦？你真的明白什么是告白吗？”

“有明白的必要吗？”白兰毫不犹豫地反问。此刻两人的唇近在咫尺，白兰的目光直直地探进他的眼睛，甚至一眨不眨，“不过是人类在任何一个世界都在重复进行的事——悲剧、喜剧的诱因之一罢了……但我觉得骸君应该会理解我的吧？“

“请不要擅自这样认为，把我和你扯在一起会让我很困扰，”骸收了手，视线悠悠下移，途径白兰的唇、锁骨、以及放在床单上的手，又重新回到那双诱人的眸子上，压抑着欲望和冲动一般，沉声笑道，“然而说到底，白兰，你也确实是一个总会给别人添麻烦的人。”

白兰显出一时的困惑，又即刻像是骄纵地受封了一个了不起的头衔似地笑了笑，随即拉开了距离。他兴味索然地低下头，又神游一般看向窗外。骸继而将另一只手从他的肩上放下——不行，他还没有吻他的冲动。周旋和调情固然有趣，当下，他们中间还缺少了一环能顷刻抛却理智而放纵行动的介质。骸说不清，白兰再一次陷入了沉默；游戏的轮盘仿佛在向逆时针转动。

“我走了。”

又过了片刻功夫，骸起身打算径直离开。背过去时骸犹豫了一下，但身后没有丝毫响动。由于角度的缘故，他的影子被投射到病床上，斜拉出一条黑白分明的界限，仿佛要将白兰的上下半身分离，又像要将优柔寡断的诉说和冷硬如石的沉默离析。骸朝前迈了一步，这时起风了，树和花一时动荡离乱，二人的影子双双被打碎。骸倏地感到耳后一凉，乍现的暴虐气息转瞬即逝。原本束着的长发顷刻间散开，他一怔，回过头的同时瞥见白兰手中握着的手术刀反射出一道晃眼的光。只在那短短的三秒，白兰用那把刀挑断了他的发圈。他的双眼毫无情绪波动，死寂如潭水。见骸的注意力终于被吸引，涟漪才渐渐从那一湾眼波中漾开；紫色的眸子清澈而凌厉。

“刚才，自作主张的人是骸君吧？”

骸蓦地觉得心底仿佛被那淋漓的光芒溅了一池，连同簌簌落花腾起纷飞。有什么被击碎，有什么被舀起，有什么被打散，有什么被收束，然而骸觉得一时无论如何都再难自制。他像受了某种绝对的刺激，紧接着便出其不意地反握住白兰的手腕，膝盖压上床自上而下将对方按倒，欺身吻上他的唇。白兰立刻激烈地反抗起来，一只手胡乱穿过他的发间连着外套的衣领扯弄着。骸轻而易举化解了他的动作，唇齿碰撞，他们的接吻毫无章法可言，纯粹的占有、攻击、掠夺、排斥。骸忽然感到痛苦，既理智又疯狂，既隐忍又放纵。他急切地想要感受白兰的内里，也想让白兰感知他的全部……

不知过了多久，白兰的动作渐渐松弛下去，好像是累了。骸不由也放缓了进攻节奏——然而紧接着唇上便传来尖锐的刺痛，随即口腔里漫开一股子血腥味。骸此刻终于放开了白兰，起身居高临下淡漠地看着他，并用手指将从被咬破的地方渗出的血珠堪堪抹去，而白兰则用舌头将血悉数舔进嘴里。两人一时都没说什么。白兰稍稍平复了一下呼吸，刚才的戾气全不见了踪影。再对上骸的视线后他眨了眨眼，显得游离又茫然若失。

“看来不是幻觉呢……”他呢喃道，就着刚才的姿势没再动弹身子，抬起手映着月光看着中指上那一圈淡淡的戒痕，似乎根本没意识到刚才发生的状况的意义，“已经被封印了吗？看来尤尼的做法也很绝对啊。”

骸觉得又好气又好笑，白兰果然完全不理解他的心思。或者说，他在装傻，可在当下他完全没有回避的必要。不过他觉得白兰对突如其来的变故变得比之前敏感了，也许也是因为能力被限制的缘故。然而骸对于一时被阻碍的兴致仍有些不满。

“在目前这种状况下，还是考虑清楚后再行动比较好，白兰。”

“是吗？”白兰这时已经恢复了常态，他将双手枕在脑后，侧头悠悠看向已经半隐入阴影中去的人，无谓地笑道，“虽然觉得很不公平，可是骸君的行为不也越来越奇怪了吗？”

“你还真是什么都不明白，”骸无奈地叹了口气，目光着实柔和了许多，“如果纯粹只是伪装倒也看得出来，你已经无需再沉溺在莫须有的游戏当中了。虽然这对于你给我造成的困扰并没减少。睡吧，白兰。”

骸说完便径直朝门口走去，窗外的风轻缓地渡送着花与月色，一切在静默中重归安宁。

这时，骸身后突然响起白兰一如既往轻慢悠然的声音：

“我喜欢你，骸君。如果你是在确认这一点的话——嗯，我确实是喜欢着骸君的。”

骸的脚步一顿，在对方看不见的地方勾唇露出一丝淡淡的苦笑。到头来被试探的人还是他。他绝不该只质疑白兰的言行，因为连他本人的情感也是盲目、热烈而即时的。他把一切都搞混了，也认为没有分清楚的必要。在意、执念、喜欢、爱，对于白兰来说都如形同虚设。他早该料到这一点——骸心里很清楚，但是他已经选择介入，或说，他已经被引诱着去靠近那个波动的暧昧的源头。他觉得那虽然是白兰性子的重要组成部分，但并不是无法更改或驳倒的事实。因为说到底，白兰不是一本书，也不是一个存在现象。他对于他来说一直都是一个有血有肉的人，有缺陷却也有独一无二的魅力，而他对他的爱则使白兰在骸眼中变得越来越迷人。

“与其确认与否，现在你只要知道这一切都不是幻象，这就足够了。晚安，白兰。”

骸在雾化消失时似乎听到对方翻身的响动。之后月光将一切溶解，手术刀连同那根断了的发圈静静地躺在地上。从窗口悠然旋落的一片樱花瓣点在刀尖，一室静谧终于将浮躁的夜色熄灭。

……

不知过了多久，白兰忽然从床上垂下一只手，拾起了那根断裂之后便没了弹力的发圈。他用指尖勾着，保持着这个姿势，很久、很久。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纲总操碎了心（。）

特殊病房的门紧闭着。沢田纲吉在门口停住了脚，被告知CEDEF正在给白兰进行“必要的特殊处理”。他知道今天是CEDEF转移白兰的日子，他们和彭格列高层最终决定将白兰流放到港口对面的一座小岛上。沢田纲吉今天才得知别墅的具体位置。由于他放弃对白兰进行处决的态度明确，高层干部也有意将结果瞒着他。但纲吉不认为再提出异议有任何实质性的效果，虽然在现在看来，岛和监狱从某种意义上来说是一样的，而白兰一定比他更清楚这点。

纲吉觉得“特殊处理”的说法有点刺耳。只要不给白兰任何武器，于当下而言，他暂时不会对任何人造成威胁。纲吉打心眼里顾虑着白兰的自尊。也许处决是更好的选择，但他不愿去这样想。他只知道痛苦的一定不是白兰一个人。纲吉越来越感到坐立不安，他时而抱起双臂在门口来回渡步，时而将双手插入裤袋垂眸沉思。权利毕竟不是万能的，纷繁的利益关系所织成的网使他能够掌握的机会也变得渺茫。他想独揽白兰的事，但他知道越掖着藏着只会让对方的处境更不堪，而他自己也会遭到舆论的攻击。很多时候，私心是一把双刃剑。

门终于开了，从里面走出的两名CEDEF对着纲吉礼节性地点了点头，他们分别在门外站定。纲吉拎起座椅上的纸袋走进病房，只见白兰自在地坐在病床对面的沙发上，光着脚，病号服松松垮垮地挂在身上。还有三名CEDEF站在他周围，不过像是已经结束了工作，他们正在彼此低声交谈，然而目光仍旧停留在白兰身上。白兰倒显得很轻松，他的气色恢复得不错，正用手指绕着系在衣襟上的带子打发时间。纲吉猜想他此刻一定很想吃棉花糖。三名CEDEF看到纲吉便停止了对话，行过礼后便依次退出了房间。他们的背影刚消失，白兰便开口道：

“还以为纲吉君不会来了呢。毕竟这种事只要交给门外顾问就能处理妥当，所以再看到你还是蛮意外的。”

又在用这种试探的口吻了，纲吉想，白兰一定知道他会来，他想得到某种确认，却又其实并不那么在意。而且他注意到白兰加上了“再”，数日前那个白天在病房里发生的事想必也早已不再是秘密。想要隐瞒白兰其实很容易，只要他想装傻充愣同对方拉锯，就连已经说出口的事实也可以重新成为被他捏造的真相所覆盖的秘密。没有人愿意同白兰周旋到底，入江正一是其中一个特殊的例外，而另一个人就是他自己。而和白兰纠缠不清的人倒有很多，六道骸是首当其冲并且最能对他产生有效威胁的人——事实是，白兰什么都知道，也什么都感知得到，正因如此他才更无谓，从而不去顾虑、担心、在意，所以反倒给人“他很好骗”的错觉。

“身体……感觉怎么样？”他问。

白兰陷进不怎么柔软的沙发靠背里，展开双臂搁在扶手上向他示意：“正如你现在看到的这样……这都是纲吉君的功劳啊。”

他的话中带着明显的讽刺和自嘲，纲吉察觉到了那一丝自暴自弃的意味。他叹了口气，又细细地将对方的身体打量了一番。CEDEF在他的脚踝上加了一只镣铐，让纲吉忽然想起之前一次走私事件中一只被关在笼子里在运输途中险些丧命的雪狐。纲吉不由自主地蹲下身，轻轻抬起白兰的脚掌握在手中，同时抚摸踝上的特制枷锁。白兰的脚心冰凉，大概是之前一直踩在地上的缘故。

“纲吉君这是在做什么？“

白兰在询问时平静地看着纲吉，没有因为对方出乎意料的举动而感到不适或被冒犯，甚至还不安分地晃了晃脚丫子，然而立刻被对方捉住、制止。

“笨蛋……”纲吉低低地骂了一声。他觉得白兰的不加反抗和顺从在某些时候呈现出一道难以消解的冷漠的屏障。他完全不在乎他对他做什么。死亡无疑是最轻的处置。纲吉重新站起身，将手边的纸袋抛到白兰怀里，“换上。我送你去海边，CEDEF那边我会去沟通的。”

白兰立刻轻车熟路地将手伸进纸袋掏出一包纲吉有意准备的棉花糖，没再多看里面的西装。他慢条斯理地吃着糖，视线悠悠落在对方身上，像是要故意消磨他的耐心似的。纲吉在接触到那道目光后皱了皱眉，他还没法做到与白兰长时间对视，他觉得那多半是毫无意义的。白兰常常会陷入自己的意识，只是盯着他的眼睛也无法揣测他的想法。纲吉抱起双臂靠着窗台，将视线投向楼下把守着的CEDEF。他选择顺着白兰当下有些古怪的性子，并没有再作催促。

“如果是想要弥补或怜悯什么的话，最好还是现在就从我眼前消失。或者重新让门外顾问进来。纲吉君，唯独是你现在的表情，我完全无法理解啊。”

“你说的那些心情，我不否认，”纲吉转过头来，淡漠地看着他，“但放任你不管，我也是做不到的。装傻也许可以理解为你‘兴趣’的一部分，但不懂装懂的态度，白兰，你演不像——你确实不懂。”

“噢？是吗，”白兰忽然抓了一把糖握在手心缓缓揉捏，又尽数塞入口中，吃相略有些不雅。他含混不清地笑道，“比如‘我爱你’之类的吗？是什么时候的事了呢？让我想想……好像是在另一个世——”

“白兰，我爱你，”纲吉紧锁着眉心，垂下的双手贴着裤缝攥成拳，“十遍、一百遍，我都会说——即使你不会想要去理解。这样起码会让我好受一些。所以也唯独请你不要混淆，也不要为我替换立场。因为对于我来说，世界就只有这一个，而你也是唯一。”

白兰一心一意地咀嚼着棉花糖，似乎早就分散了注意力。纲吉叹了口气，放松了身体，再开口时像是喃喃自语：“况且……已经很难再听到和看到了吧，白兰？无论如何，尤尼说的话都是真的。”

纸袋发出一声脆响，白兰倏地攥紧了那层包装纸，笑容凝固在嘴角。他一时没说话，呼吸开始变得急促。脚趾用力抵着冰凉的瓷砖，慢慢坐直了身子。

“骸君——他在哪儿？”他的视线越过纲吉，怔怔地看向对面的一堵白墙，梦游一般嘀咕着，“我想见骸君。”

纲吉无奈地向他靠近了一步，他对白兰的易变和任性仍有些手足无措。他刚才无意刺激他，也许陈述能力衰败的事实在此刻确实是双重打击，但他不认为白兰事先没有这样的自觉。然而，突然从口中喊出另一个男人的名字，纲吉不甚理解，也感到些许压抑。他道，像是要安抚一只受惊的困兽，“到现在为止还在说这种话。如果再见面，他会杀了你的……”

“给我把六道骸找来！”白兰吼道，伴随骤然洒落一地的棉花糖。

那一瞬间，纲吉在他眼中看到了死——对彻底翻覆的渴求。他迅速认识到以及确认了那个令人心寒的事实：六道骸于白兰而言，较之万千世界中的一切，是将他引向毁灭的最佳捷径。纲吉再也无法压抑心底迅速蹿起的怒火，加之难以言喻的细弱的绝望，他单膝压上沙发强硬地钳住白兰的下颚。

“你给我清醒一点，白兰！你到底在想什么？你以为我这么做是为了谁？就算要熟视无睹，变相的任性也要有个限度。你能不能对你现在的处境有点常人的自觉？”

白兰毫不示弱地屈膝顶撞他的小腹，纲吉措不及防，只得吃痛地闷哼，同时被顺势从沙发上跃起的白兰反扑、压倒在地上。白兰顺势骑了上来，面无表情；眸中没有丝毫杀意，只有困顿和没来由的愤懑。纲吉微怔：白兰对事件的结果仍旧耿耿于怀，但又早已兴味索然。既无目的又无执念，但他似乎仍有在意的事物。也许他根本不知道那是在意。

“骸那天下午就出任务去了，现在和库洛姆在日本，”纲吉平静地陈述着事实，稍加反思刚才自己是不是说得太过了。他抬起手臂试图去抚摸对方的脸颊，“别闹了。把衣服换上，我们这就走。”

然而白兰拒绝了他的动作，反握住他的手腕不由分说重新压向他头顶，像是要刻意营造出一种反败为胜的假象和气势。他脸上的怒意褪去了——本来就没显出多少——换上了一副好奇又失落的表情。纲吉知道他在耍性子，但是却不知道确切的原因。白兰的孩子气和戾气总是在特定时间奇妙地交替。他忽然觉得那样的白兰很可爱。

白兰此刻正要开口，然而他蓦地瞥见因为扯动而从过长的衣袖里露出的左腕上戴着的那根他自己胡乱重新接上的发圈：六道骸的发圈。而纲吉因为角度的缘故并没有发现，但他看到白兰似乎露出一瞬间不小的讶异之色，然后便慢慢从他身上起来，开始毫不避讳地背对着他宽衣解带。

“看来事实确实如此呢……但那果然也不是幻觉，”他自言自语地说着。即便背对着他，纲吉也能从那重新上扬的语调中察觉到他在笑。直到全身脱得精光，白兰忽然回过头，笑着问道，“那么骸君什么时候回来呢？纲吉君也一定知道吧。是惊喜也好，事先通知了也罢，我觉得还是可以稍微期待一下的。这点纲吉君能理解我吧？”

纲吉沉默地看着他，既无法理解开头的句子，也一时不知道该说什么，但却再也难以移开目光。他毕竟是个男人——无可救药地迷恋着另一个人的男人。他不知道六道骸和白兰之间发生了什么。只是，对于白兰这样的人，一时的怠慢或仁慈造成的都是他自己的损失，不论是利益还是情感、爱还是性。六道骸对白兰意味着什么，白兰并没有通过他的言行全部袒露，而纲吉也当然无法单方面控诉骸。与之相比，他更想确认白兰到底是怎么想的。所以在那之前，他不会轻易放手——他要他活着，他希望他活着。白兰比他想象中得坚强，他的意志甚至从某种程度上说是坚不可摧的，同时，那也令他更不堪一击；这并非矛盾。因为能从真正意义上消减白兰的方式只有一个，不是凭借力量，也不是必须出自某人之手，而是他自己想要同世界摆脱关联的觉悟。只有当他自己想完全退出这个格局，他才可以被定义为死去。换句话说，千千万万个世界里存在他的肉身、意识无止境地穿梭流动，最终，能杀死他的只有他自己。

纲吉觉得自己的担心是多余的，没有能比当下的时刻更加明白这个事实。然而他很是不甘心。即便白兰现在赤身裸体地站在他面前，即便能够带走白兰的只有他一人，他还是觉得不甘心。无力而迫切，靠近又疏远。白兰属于他，也从未属于过他；他也不是六道骸所能完全掌控的对象。白兰就是白兰：为他自己而存在，也不为他自己存在。

白兰换上纯白的西装，身体曲线更是无可挑剔。他的头发因为一段时间没剪长得有些长了，长过了后颈，仍是毛乱、长短不一地散落在翻起的衣领上。但他的容貌不曾改变：那张让人过目不忘的脸，普通、分明、动人……他正低着头仔细地系领带。此刻出太阳了，一丛光线打在他身上，照亮了他一半的脸，正好是有刺青的那一侧。光影的组合使得白兰的脸在那一刻愈发显出一种肃穆的立体感；美丽、遗世而寂寞。那是让纲吉觉得他遥不可及又几乎浅薄得令人心碎的时刻。他情不自禁地走过去，从背后抱住了白兰。

“不可以，”他边说边温柔地贴着他的脸颊，将下巴搁在他的颈窝。他在等他自己拿出来。但白兰故意不去回应，却还是任由他抱着。纲吉无奈地笑了笑，环在人腰间的手悠悠探进对方西装右侧的口袋，取出了先前的那把手术刀。

“我没有偷袭他们的意思，”白兰耸了耸肩，道，“起码现在不会。”

纲吉笑而不语，又将他的领带作了微调，才恋恋不舍地将人放开。白兰现在整个人都沐浴在阳光中了，翻领下露出的黑色衬衫色调柔和，毫无沉暗、古板之气，纲吉甚至觉得下一秒白兰就会张开翅膀——

白兰跟着纲吉走出特殊病房，穿过走廊、人群、监控、目光，他瞬间迷失了方向。骤然侵入的阳光刺得他睁不开眼，可他唯一确认眼前的男人才是真实的影像。他在那一刻意识到自己在呼吸。

「你也开始耽于眼前的现象了呢，白兰。这样你就可以一直在我能触碰到的地方，而我也能确认，你仍在某处活着，为遥遥无期的会面愚蠢地期盼——同我一样。」

白兰这时正好走到那棵樱花树下，他的脚步停住了。阳光渗透着一树粉白的樱蕊，娇嫩茂密，低低地垂压下来。起风了，花瓣颤颤地坠落，触在他发上、眼上、唇上，亲吻着他的灵魂。白兰微扬起头，抬手似乎要去盛接那纷乱零散的落樱。他的白映着那花瓣的白，都仿佛要一同随风而逝……

纲吉立刻像察觉到什么似地转过头，眼前是白兰站在樱树下灿烂的笑着的画面。纲吉一时甚至无法呼吸；花瓣渐渐泯没了那人的双手，纷扰、遮盖、掩埋——白兰开心地笑着，又笑着。有泪水从他的眼角滑落，亮亮的，衬着斑驳明媚的阳光。又一阵风袭过，花色迷眼。纲吉下意识地眨了眨眼，再睁开时，那树下便只有飞舞缭绕的落樱，溶着花间一片片空寂的白，簌簌落满一地。


End file.
